The Moments That Shape Our Lives
by Kikizehfox
Summary: Another cute fluffy fic of my OCs Kikite and Riku.


It started with a simple conversation. What they first met, Riku hadn't been afraid to act a little bit flirty with the girl. She had been beautiful, short, dark hair and violet eyes. She'd been funny too and smart. It threw Riku completely off to want to be around the strange girl so much.

He didn't find out for a while that she was a princess. Daughter of Lord Kyrios, his –boss- and the ruler of the Fire Lands. That had made him a bit shyer around the black haired girl.

She could be gone for months at a time. Riku was starting to miss her when she was gone. She was fun to talk to, and always tried to be considerate to the animals who she couldn't understand. She was really cute when she'd blush. And she was polite. And she seemed prettier each time she showed up. His was starting to get excited whenever he heard hoof beats coming into the camp, hoping she was coming back. Which was why when she took too long to visit, Riku went to Lord Kyrios.

Surprisingly, the Fire Lord let Rikuto leave to serve a Kikite's knight with minimal trouble. He even opened a rift for the Earth Mage. It lead to an unfamiliar palace. Riku relaxed a little. Clearly this wasn't going to be so bad. He walked up to what appeared to be the main door, mentally planning out exactly what he was going to say. He kocked a bi shyly, half hoping Kikite would answer the door. For a long moment, there was nothing. Just as he was about to knock again, a woman came out with her sword drawn and aimed for his throat.

Riku yelped impulsively, trying to back off and finding a pillar at his back. Clearly Lord Kyrios had made a mistake. The woman was Lady Lucis from Solaria, Lord Kyrios' sworn enemy. Lord Kyrios had said that Kikite lived with her mother, and Lucis did look a lot like the Princess. But that would mean Lord Kyrios was at war with his wife.

"Mom! Leave him alone! That's my friend!" Kikite's voice was a relief, the princess appearing from the smaller door as well. Kikite gently pushed at her mother's look, seeming annoyed with Lucis behavior. It was kind of cute, "Riku, I am –so- sorry! She doesn't normally treat guests like this!" Kikite shot him an apologetic look. Riku finally gained enough presence of mind to draw one of his sai and push the sword from his throat, straightening up a little more. He was sure the cringing –totally- implied 'tough, strong knight'.

"It's fine princess… I… I think I understand." Riku replied, shifting around Lucis to be closer to Kikite.

"He works for Kyrios. He could be a spy or assassin. I say we send him back with his ears cut off as revenge for Kyrios' attempt to kill Seiru." Lucis growled, shooting a death glare at Rikuto. Rikuto merely gave Lucis and unafraid look. Then he turned his attention back to Kikite, actually more afraid of what the Princess would say.

"Yes, I'm one of Fire Lord Kyrios' soldiers. But I'd like to change that."

"He is my friend, Mom, he won't try and hurt any of us. He. Is. A. Guest. He didn't attack Seriu himself, so why should he be punished for my father's actions? Are you going to punish -me- now every time Kyrios does something you don't like?" Kikite snapped back, shooting Lucis a glare. Riku was almost relieved to have her still defending him. Her look was a lot softer and more confused when she addressed him again, "But... I thought your family needed the money. Why would you stop working for my father?"

"They do need the money. But I feel I can no longer do my duty to your father; not while I'd rather serve you." Riku replied, smoothly moving so he was right in front of Kikite and dropping to one knee in front of her, setting his sai down at her feet, "Princess Kikite of the House of Valchiria-Solaria, I would like to pledge my life and strength to you; to be your knight, and to protect you with my last breath. Will you accept me?" Riku asked, feeling his heart race. He could see on her face that he had thrown her completely off with that.

"I… I will." Kikite knelt down, still shocked. She knelt down, carefully taking his sai in one hand. She took his hand with the other, helping him back to his feet. A white flash of light flared between their hands as Riku got to his feet. Kikite gave him his sai back, her face flushed a bit. Riku sheathed his weapons, before bowing to his eventual queen.

"Thank you, Princess." Riku said, internally thrilled she had said yes.

"You're welcome."

~-x-~

Months later had Riku finding Kikite sitting alone under the willow tree by the lake. He brushed past the curtain of leaves, the tree having told him where to find her. The way she smiled at him made his heart skip a beat. She looked a little tired, but otherwise happy.

"Hey Riku, what's up?" Kikite patted the ground next to her. Riku smiled and blushed a little, sitting down next to her.

"I was looking for you, actually." Riku answered, trying to figure out how to word what he wanted to say.

"What for?" Kikite asked, thinking something was wrong.

"I uh…" Riku replied, mentally kicking himself, "I wanted to know if you would…" He wanted to just spit it out. His cheeks were turning red with embarrassment, "If… Uh… Will you be my girlfriend?" Riku finally managed what he wanted to say. He relaxed at the delighted look in Kikite's eyes.

"Yes, Riku, of course!" Kikite grinned, hugging him. Riku hugged her gently back, relieved she'd said yes.

~-x-~

Riku was kind of annoyed that Serrie had to cause problems the day before. He'd wanted this to be a special surprise on his Princess' birthday. But she'd probably be happier with some good news a little late than none at all. He gently led Kikite through the portal to the Earth Kingdom, grateful to see no one at the beach. He pulled her along gently, as worried as he has been when he asked to be Kikite's knight. They walked closer to the water, hand in hand.

Riku found the spot he was looking for just as a wave broke over it. Hel knelt down, taking the box he'd hidden there the day before from the sand. He straightened up, offering the box to his Princess. She looked confused, fighting with the box long enough that Riku was able to get on one knee. She got the box open, glancing at Riku and looking shocked. Riku smiled softly at her.

"Princess, I love you with all of my heart, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life as more than just your knight. Kikite… Will you marry me?" Riku asked. His reply was Kite putting the ring on her finger as fast as she could, before knocking him on his aft with a hug and kissing him. Riku grinned into the kiss, kissing her back and hugging her, grateful that she was so happy.

"Of course I'll marry you Riku! Daisuro!" Kikite answered when the kiss finally broke. Riku just hugged her.

"Daisuro, Kikite."

~-x-~

Riku didn't relax until Kikite's hand was placed in his. He finally looked at his bride, and it took every ounce of will not to let his jaw drop. She was beautiful normally, but something about her today was just… He wasn't sure how to describe it. He smiled softly at her, quietly admiring the slight blush on her cheeks. She sqeezed his hand gently, and Riku mimicked the action.

"Beloved of Solaria, we are gathered today for the purpose of blessing this union between High Princess Kikite of our ruling house of Valchiria-Solaria, Heir apparent to the Solaria throne, and Earth Knight Rikuto Alduino. My Queen, do you accept this?" Rikuto and Kikite both started paying attention again as Micheal started the ceremony. Riku shot a glance over at the smirking Lucis.

"Yes, I accept this union and give my blessing on it." Micheal returned to addressing the bride and groom.

"Are you both willing and here of your own free will, solely for love of one another?" Riku and Kikite shared a smile.

"Yes, I'm here of my own free will and solely for love of Princess Kikite."

"Yes I am here of my own free will and solely for the love of Rikuto Alduino."

"Love should have no other desire but to fulfill itself. But if your love and needs must have desires, let these be your desires: To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night. To know the pain of too much tenderness. To be wounded by your own understanding of love; And to bleed willingly and joyfully. To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving; To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy; To return home at eventide with gratitude; Then to sleep with a vision of the beloved in your heart and a song of love on your lips." Micheal started into the longer part of the ceremony as soon as it was re-established that the two were there of their own free will. When Micheal stopped speaking, Riku started.

"I Rikuto Alduino, take you Kikite Valchiria to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Riku was holding both of her hands now, blushing a little himself as he tried not to stumble over his words.

"I Kikite Valchiria, take you Rikuto Alduino to be my husband and my one true love. I'm so lucky to have you in my life, and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I promise to always be faithful to you, and to always be there no matter what, as long as we both shall live." Kikite was almost annoyed with herself for her vows being not very good, but that was all she could come up with even after agonizing over them for weeks. Riku pulled a gold ring with his name inscribed on it from his suit pocket. He carefully slipped it onto Kikite's finger, speaking softly,

"I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you, all that you are." Kikite portaled a ring with her name inscribed onto it to her palm. Just as quietly, she echoed Riku's words and slipped the ring onto his finger. When that was done, it was Micheal's turn to speak again.

"Now you will feel no rain, for each of you will be shelter for the other. Now you will feel no cold, for each of you will be warmth to the other. Now there will be no loneliness, for each of you will be companion to the other. Now you are two persons, but there is only one life before you. May beauty surround you both in the journey ahead and through all the years, May happiness be your companion and your days together be good and long upon the earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife, Princess Kikite Alduino-Solaria and Prince Rikuto Alduino." Micheal finished. Whish a blush, Riku lifted Kikite's veil, leaning forward to kiss her. Arms wrapped gently around the back of his neck, and she kissed him back.

~-x-~

Riku was napping on the couch when Kikite came back from her visit with Gizmo. She was so excited she could scream. Instead of waking him so rudely, she carefully sat down next to him and cuddled, wrapping her arms around his waist, talking softly the entire time so she wouldn't scare him. Riku finally seemed to wake up as she got comfy, wrapping an arm around her.

"Good morning, my handsome Prince." Kikite teased softly. Riku kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. How was your visit with Gizmo?" Riku yawned. Kikite smiled.

"It was good. There's nothing wrong with me." Kikite grinned, "But I think you should wake up a little more before I tell you what she told me."

"What? No, no I'm awake, Princess." Riku answered, sitting up a bit. He was clearly worried about whatever Kikite was going to tell him, despite her smile. Kikite cuddled a little more.

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I promise, Princess." Riku answered worriedly. Kikite grinned more.

"We're pregnant, Riku! We're gonna have a little girl!" Kikite announced proudly. Riku blinked, clearly having a bit of trouble processing Kikite's words. He just sat there, silent for a minute. Kite's excited look fell a bit.

"I… I… That's great princess." Riku finally came out of his shocked daze and grinned, hugging his wife closer. Kikite relaxed and smiled again.

"Daisuro, Riku." Kikite was all too happy to cuddle.

"Daisuro, Heilo."

~-x-~

When Kite had gently woken him up in the middle of the night with that scared look on her face whispering, "I think my water just broke", It took everything Riku had to not –visibly- panic.

He wasn't sure how he accomplished watching his wife suffer for eight hours of labor. He didn't understand a majority of the words coming out of her mouth, although he could see she was in pain.


End file.
